<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flight by DayDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557304">Flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDragon/pseuds/DayDragon'>DayDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, Family, Feels, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDragon/pseuds/DayDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azran Legacy spoilers!<br/>Layton finds a puzzling old plane in his toys with links to certain parts of his childhood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow outside had covered the windows in a white sheen, smouldering the light. Layton, curiously opening a box marked 'Hershel', didn't mind; after all, he was not outside in the freezing cold, but rather warm and dry, in his parental home. "Ma, this is amazing!" The man smiled warmly. Gently reaching in he pulled out a little plush horse, setting him down on the coffee table. So many memories... Many rainy days spent playing with these toys and playthings.<br/>
<br/>
Underneath the horse laid his set of blocks, his box of carved play sticks from when he got a little bit older. Layton smiled, taking out one from the wooden box. They resembled miniature wood planks, so simple and yet the source of many hours of building fun. Taking out the two boxes he spotted another toy. Reaching deep in between the games and toys he pulled it out, turning it over and round in his hands.<br/>
<br/>
It was a little airplane. It might've once been blue, the paint since flaking and crumbling off. It was carved from wood with some skill, seeming to be made from a singular piece, wings and all. Although it was a prop plane, the nose propellor was carved as a simple disk, painted black with a light teal stripe. There were other hints that the plane was in mid-flight, the lack of landing gear for one. The cockpit was painted white, a crack in the wood hidden by a bit of newer paint. When he turned it over to study the underside, he found an engraved lion's head on the fuselage. On the bottom of each wing stood, in bright teal, the Azran rune for <em>flight</em>.<br/>
<br/>
The plane was puzzling. It looked like it had gotten hours upon hours of play, yet he didn't remember a thing about it, not to mention the fact that it bore Azran text. He set it on the table next to the horse, putting a hand to his chin.<br/>
Before he could dig deep, Ma called for him to help clean potatoes.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>"Hurry!"  The boy's, no, his voice rang out. Warm colours, familiarity, he was sitting on a couch watching someone. The person, close and warm and kind, held a blue plane- joy, play, excitement. The boy stood up on the couch, wobbling, hugging the warm person. "Just a bit longer, --," the person responded, finishing the plane. Impatience, love, warmth.<br/>
He was running through a room, green floor, many pretty merry tiles. The plane flew, taking off, making engine noises, or was he?<br/>
"--!  Race me!" a second boy, older. Love, comfort, care, teasing. They raced for the longest time, joy and play, endless fun.<br/>
A snap from warm to cold. Strange people, yelling. He cowered, fear, confusion, flee. The second boy held him, protection, warmth, defending. The warm person, now cold and angry and roaring. He pushed them behind him, protecting, loud, sharp.<br/>
<br/>
The plane dropped from the sky, cracking on the merry tiles.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>"Hey, Ma? Good morning," the professor smiled as he came downstairs, cradling the puzzling plane in his hands. "Do you know where this came from?"<br/>
<br/>
Lucille returned a warm expression, looking up from her dough. She walked over, wiping her hands before gently taking the old toy. "This old thing? You've had it forever, Hershel. If I remember right, I think it came with you. You always were very fond of it. It's very pretty, Roland even patched it up a few times." she gently stroked the wings, smiling fondly. "You seemed to stop playing with it after a few years, so I put it away for you." she handed it back, turning back to her loaf-to-be. "I figured you might want to have it for when you have children."</p><p>Hershel smiled back. The dream he'd had seemed more than just a regular dream... Maybe it really was a special plane. "Is it okay if I take it with me?"<br/>
<br/>
Lucille looked up in shock. "Is there something you aren't telling me, Hershel Layton?" she was smiling widely, putting her loaf in the oven.<br/>
<br/>
"Ah!" the professor rubbed his neck, blushing a bit. "No, there's not, Ma. I just think this little one shouldn't be in a box in the attic, it's so lovely."<br/>
<br/>
Lucille seemed disappointed for a heartbeat, then perked up again. "Well, it is <em>your </em>little plane! If you want to take it home, go ahead, my dear."<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you, Ma." the man smiled back, wrapping the plane in tissue paper and storing it in his trunk to be taken home.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kat, no!" Emmy picked up the little girl, taking the old blue plane from her chubby little hands. "That's Daddy's plane, not yours."<br/>
<br/>
Layton smiled, watching Kat brabble to Emmy as he finished painting the set of planes before him. "Oh, let her, Emmy. It's a toy, it deserves to be played with. And I don't need it anymore, I'm just finishing up the paint now." The windows of the professor's London home were covered in snowdrifts, Christmas quickly nearing. Tomorrow they would all meet again, even Luke was coming over! The thought filled him with joy, seeing all his friends and children in one place.<br/>
<br/>
He returned his attention to the planes. Each one was identical in form to the puzzling plane, were it not for their different colours. Dark blue with red stripes,  bright yellow, white with a salmon back, deep orange with ochre spots and finally a black one with orange wingtips. He had them all turned upside-down, carefully painting Azran runes on their wings.<br/>
<br/>
"What's that say?" Emmy looked over his shoulder, smiling at the toy planes. "It's Azran, right?"<br/>
<br/>
"Correct," Layton finished the wish on the black plane. "This one says 'May you fly through skies of hope'," he explained. "All of them say something different."<br/>
<br/>
"Wishplanes," Emmy smiled, heaving Kat up higher on her hip. "They're really cute, Professor. But who's the black one for? The others I can guess."<br/>
<br/>
"Ah, well, he should be arriving soon enough," Layton only smiled, standing up to let the planes dry. He accepted both Kat and the puzzling plane from her, holding his daughter on an arm. "Kat, want to go see what Aunty Flora is up to?" he asked, looking down with loving eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Before Katrielle could answer, the doorbell rang.<br/>
<br/>
"Come in, come in!" Layton opened the door, greeting the man with a smile. "Such bad weather, come in, Doctor."<br/>
<br/>
"Layton," Desmond smiled warmly, stepping inside the warm room. "And little Kat, too. Hello, darling." He patted the girl on her fluffy curls after taking off his gloves, eyes softening at her happy brabbling.<br/>
<br/>
Layton put her down, smiling as Desmond greeted Emmy. So many memories... So many memories, now put in their place. His eyes softened, watching Flora come downstairs to greet her uncle, the four of them soon enough gathered to look at her newly thrown lace. He gently stroked the fuselage of the puzzling plane. "I think," he murmured, "your wish came through, Bronev. I really did take flight in life. I just needed time to work on my wings."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>